Aikatsu Twinkle!
is a fanmade Aikatsu! series created by Hagoromo Raki. The series focuses on four protagonists from different bands as they go on a journey to become Pure Twinkle Idols. Plot I can write, I can draw, I can Aikatsu with my own imagination~! ---- Hi! I'm '''Hoshimi Amano', a 8th grade middle schooler! I attend a shiny top idol school called Sparkly Galaxy Academy. There, I meet Kasumi Umikaze, Carina Yamabuki, and Remiko Momomiya, and suddenly we all became friends! This means we can have a shot at becoming the highest idol level, the "Pure Twinkle Idols"...!!'' "I always thought that they say I can't be an idol, but I have to be one! I want to make friends and family happy!" "That's why idols at Sparkly Galaxy must try their best!" Let's create a new miracle! The power of Idol Activities! Let our imagination take us to a brand-new heart of shining stars! "Aikatsu Twinkle!" is about to begin! Characters Sparkly Galaxy Academy * : Hoshimi is a sweet, and kind girl who is absolutely obsessed with idols. She wishes to make her own brand. When she meets and becomes friends with Kasumi, Remiko, and Carina, she forms a unit with them. Now, she's aiming for the top to become a Pure Twinkle idol. She is a Cute-type idol whose preferred brand is Maple Ribbon (Season 1), and Sparkling Wish (Season 2 onwards). * : Kasumi is a famous model and actress. She is kind, but appears cold and distant due to the fact that she's famous. When she meets Hoshimi and Hoshimi asks to make a unit with her, she says yes, as a sign of the new friendship she's formed. Along with Remiko and Carina, she and Hoshimi are aiming to become legends, known as Pure Twinkle idols. She is a Cool-type idol whose preferred brand is ColorFul DiVA. * : Carina is a very cold person, never letting anyone near her "throne". She strives to be perfect, and doesn't want anyone in her way. She however can "turn off" her personality towards Kasumi, her best and only friend. She is also very motherly and big sister like after she befriends Hoshimi and her "perfect" personality wears off. She loves designing all kinds of dresses, but her pride is in premium rares, as shown in the main premium rare of Spice~Elegance, her main brand. She aims to become a Pure Twinkle idol with Hoshimi, Remiko, and Kasumi. She is a Sexy-type idol whose preferred brand is Spice~Elegance. * : Remiko is a "little-sister" type, embodied in her childish and energetic personality. She is easily excited, even by small things. She loves making friends, and instantly made friends with Hoshimi after learning about her love of idols. She sometimes can be a little too energetic, but overall is fun to be around. With Kasumi, Carina, and Hoshimi, she wants to become a Pure Twinkle idol. She is a Pop-type idol whose preferred brand is Colorful Shake (Season 1), and Vivid! Party☆Time (Season 2). Angelic Bella * *